


if you're gonna be the death of me

by patriciaselina



Series: Birdcage [4]
Category: Exit Tunes Presents ACTORS (Album), 月刊少女野崎くん | Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bromance, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings, Pick-Up Lines, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Romance, Tags Incomplete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciaselina/pseuds/patriciaselina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...then that's how I wanna go.)</p><p>---</p><p>“That sounds <em>fun</em>! Count me in,” Yuu says, huddling in closer to her favorite <em>senpai</em> – for warmth, or for increased secrecy? Oh well, who says it can’t be both? “How do you think we should deal with them, sweetest princess?”<br/>“<em>Divide and conquer</em>,” Hori-<em>senpai</em> says, just as sweetly as Yuu imagined he would be. His next words come laced with something else, though, something a little <em>less</em> sweeter – “It should be easy, considering that you and Kiyosu seem to be close enough to each other as it is.”<br/>Yuu doesn’t know why, but she has a feeling that she needs to explain herself on this one.</p><p>---</p><p>Or, the one where Hori and Kashima decide to play Cupid on two people who totally think they're dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you're gonna be the death of me

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, this is actually legit part of the #cousinfic mini-series (Awaited Time), and is thus also part of the Birdcage AU, in general.
> 
> Remember how I said before that the fluffiness of my fic is directly proportional to my stress levels? Well...let’s just say that this is pure, unadulterated fluff. Make of that what you will...
> 
> I have nothing else to say but the fact that I wish I get to follow through with this spinoff mini-series _of_ my spinoff mini-series _of_ my AU ‘til the very end, and I hope you guys would like it too.

 He sees Chiyo in the hallway, her back to him, so he sees her idly finger the very, _very_ sharp HB pencil she’d tucked under her skirt. In front of her is a guy Mikoto doesn’t remember seeing before - messy hair, collar loose and sleeves rolled up on a uniform he doesn’t recognize. A blue bead bracelet catches the sunlight when the guy reaches up to flip his hair.

“Hey, there, cutie. Did it hurt?”

“ _When_ ,” Chiyo deadpans. Her voice is just about as flat as it was when it was _Mikoto_ pulling off the same line, and despite initial sketchiness, Mikoto can’t help but feel sorry for the guy.

“...when you fell down from heaven, of course.” The sketchy-ish man says, one hand moving forward to probably tuck a lock of hair behind Chiyo’s ear, and Mikoto’s suddenly moving forward before he could realize what he’s doing –

“Hands off,” Mikoto hears himself say, “This precious butterfly is _mine_!”

One moment passes, then another.

Mikoto realizes he’d just quoted a reverse harem anime on this guy, and that he’s wrapped his arms lightly around Chiyo’s shoulders, and Chiyo’s now looking at him with her smile that is part-fond, part-amused, and part-“ _oh God Mikorin **why**_ ”.

The guy suddenly laughs, moving his hand back up and away, and suddenly Mikoto can feel the tension in the air as it breaks down into smithereens.

“Aw, shit, that was a good line. And the _delivery_ –! _Totally_ amazing white knight material.” He beams, and Mikoto feels like he wants to bury his face in Chiyo’s hair and never leave. Turning to Chiyo the guy says, “My bad, cutie. I didn’t know you had such a badass boyfriend.”

“What the – I didn’t – we’re _not_ -”

“...he’s my boyfriend, yes, and apology accepted.” Chiyo says, half-sighing, covering Mikoto’s hands with her own. Turning her head to face the redhead she murmurs, “Mikorin, we’ve been dating for weeks, you should be past the denial stage already...”

“...but it’s embarrassing,” Mikoto murmurs back, feeling his face about to burst into flames at any given moment.

“Aww, that’s cute,” the guy says, and it looks like he’s about to say something more, but then he looks up above them – at the wall clock, maybe? – and _freaks_. “Oh, _fuck_.”

“Is there something wrong?” Chiyo asks, helpful as ever, despite the fact that said guy had just been making a very bad attempt to pick her up earlier...then again, this unrelenting patience of hers must have been because of her prolonged exposure to Mikoto _himself_.

“Hmm...you guys know someone named Masayuki Hori? A, um, friend of mine and I were supposed to meet him, but I...got a bit lost.”

“You’re in luck, we’re about to help him out with sets today!” Chiyo says, beaming. “We’ll bring you to the Drama Club.”

Sleazy-ish kinda not so bad guy turns out to be Takato Kiyosu, third-year (“Ahaha, no need to call me _senpai_ though!”) swim club captain from Tensho, the fancy academy from a few blocks over. Apparently Hori- _senpai_ ’s drama club and his counterpart in Tensho decided to collaborate on a play – so _that’s_ the big project _senpai_ needed all those new sets for, Mikoto thinks.

While the responsibilities were already divvied up evenly amongst the two schools beforehand, after the Roman Academy student who was supposed to play the deuteragonist suddenly had to move elsewhere, the Tensho students had to come up with a suitable replacement.

This was where Kiyosu came in, something he’d been talking about excitedly – he’d been in the middle of recalling how someone named “ _Rei_ ” had practically been _begging_ for his help, when someone behind them suddenly whacks Kiyosu in the back of the head with a rolled-up script.

The first thing Mikoto thought of: _Hori-senpai?_

The second thing Mikoto thought of: _no, wait, senpai is shorter than this person_.

It was in that very moment that Mikoto was _so_ grateful that Hori- _senpai_ did not actually read minds.

“Ah, so there you were, Rei!” Kiyosu says, surprisingly chipper for a guy who’d just been hit upside the head. “Thought I lost you there.”

“It is _unsightly_ for you to keep our hosts waiting this long,” the other man seethes. “And if anything, Kiyosu, _I_ was the one who lost _you_.”

“Aww, bro, so sorry for making you worry.” Kiyosu says, sincerely, before leaning forward to wiggle his eyebrows at the other man. While this is happening, Mikoto watches, enraptured, as Chiyo muffles a laugh behind her hand. “Didya miss me?”

Rei smiles thinly, leans forward to angle his face with Kiyosu’s, and says, his voice a little over a whisper, “ _Not in a million years_.”

...Kiyosu’s cheeks have turned suspiciously pink.

“–ah, wait. Kiyosu-san?” calls out a very familiar voice from the other side of the room, breaking whatever moment there might have been, a few seconds ago.

Mikoto lets out a breath he hasn’t realized he’d been holding in the first place. _Thank God for Kashima_ , he thinks.

“Ooh, Kashima! It’s been a while!” Kiyosu pipes up, turning away with a smile way too bright to not somehow be forced. That aside, though, the excitement shining in his eyes as he rushes Kashima’s direction...yeah, _that’s_ real. So they’ve known each other before, haven’t they...?

“Yes, it _does_ seem like so long since we both met up with Marume-san and Enjouji over coffee,” Kashima calls, her smile warm. “How are they, by the way?”

“Can’t really tell with Enjouji, but Marume – well, Marume’s just being unfair as usual.” Kiyosu says, frowning, for some reason. Mikoto thinks Kashima told him Enjouji was _senpai_ ’s cousin, but...who was this ‘Marume’, and why did Kiyosu sound so defeated?

“Really so?” Kashima says, her eyes going half-lidded as she hooks a finger under Kiyosu’s chin and Mikoto wants to scream because _oh my god Kashima are you seriously holding him like one of your princesses? **Now**???_ “The only thing I see that’s unfair around here, however, seems to be your beauty.”

There’s that one moment where Kiyosu’s eyes seem a bit dazed, his cheeks seem a bit pink, and Mikoto just really wants to bury his face in Chiyo’s hair and groan.

Also, someone seems to have dropped a pen.

But then –

Kiyosu takes both of Kashima’s hands in his, and Mikoto swears he could see actual _stars_ in the man’s eyes as he says, in an ear-splitting _scream_ , “ _Oh my god Kashima that was AMAZING, **PLEASE** TEACH ME YOUR WAYS, SENSEI_!!!”

“Haha!” Kashima says, grinning all the time, as she swings her and Kiyosu’s joined hands back and forth. “Maybe we could all go out next time, after the play is over!”

“Aww, hell, _yeah_.”

“Ichijoudani, your pen,” Hori- _senpai_ says, passing the wayward object back to Rei –  Ichijoudani, apparently – before nodding appreciatively at Chiyo and Mikoto. “Sakura.  Ma...err, Mikoshiba. Thank you for coming on such a short notice.”

“ _Senpai_ , I am happy to be of help, of course.” Mikoto says, smiling serenely – after all, helping out the Drama Club means spending more time with Chiyo. _Which was exactly what I wanted in the first place, anyway..._ Mikoto thinks, coloring profusely as soon as he realizes what he’d just thought.

Now Mikoto doesn’t know if what he was thinking had been spelled out clearly on his face for all and sundry to see, but Chiyo takes one good look at his face and _snickers_ , so it most probably was. “Just tell us where we need to be, _senpai_ ,” Chiyo says.

“Okay then – Ichijoudani, could you hand me the script? Yeah, thanks – Sakura, we’re gonna be needing you to fill in the flat colors of this throne room backdrop, and Ma... _Mi_ koshiba, we need you to touch up on some of the detailing on this garden set.”

“Got it. Let’s go, Mikorin?”

“Ah, um, okay...”

The last thing Mikoto sees of them before Chiyo merrily takes him away to the backstage area – Hori- _senpai_ , noticing the intent look on Ichijoudani’s face as he watches Kiyosu and Kashima talk about something, their faces still close together. Hori- _senpai_ _smiling_ , as if he’d just caught wind of something _good_.

 _Now_ , Mikoto thought to himself, with an exasperated sigh, _if only it was **that** easy for him to realize what he felt for **Kashima** , too..._

 

* * *

 

 

It takes way too long for Rei to realize that Hori had been looking at him with a grin on his face, but then again, Rei hadn’t been keeping count so he has no idea if it really _was_ a ‘ _long_ _time_ ’.

“...you wanted to tell me something, Hori-san?”

“Ah, right.” Hori says, trying to tone down the grin from his face – no use, though, Rei had already seen it, and even so Rei had no clue what it was about anyway, so why does Hori need to go through all the trouble? “Ichijoudani, d’ya still have that costume from the last singing contest?”

Rei has an odd gut feeling that tells him this is _not_ what Hori wanted to talk to him about, but he decides to let it pass for now. It’s probably nothing. Or just the milk candies Kiyosu gave him on the train ride here. Either way, whatever it was is inconsequential enough to be given notice.

“Yes, I still do have it; I keep it in a garment bag, and it’s still in pristine condition.” Rei says. “Why do you ask, do you intend to borrow it?”

“If it’s not too much trouble,” Hori says, his eyes glancing at Yuu Kashima excitedly chatting with Kiyosu over there, and Rei’s own face, in inconsistent intervals. “I wasn’t able to come, but Mike showed me some pictures from the contest and the gold trim on the costumes you and your partner were wearing really stuck with me.”

“Thank you so much for the compliment; that was my handiwork.” Rei demurs, smiling slightly. It was a pain to track that particular brand of trim, and while Mitsuki had already informed him long ago that he thought Rei’s workmanship was pretty much perfect, it was such a relief to hear those words from someone else’s mouth, as well.

“...that actually brings me to my next question.” Hori says. “You can choose not to do so, mind, but – what do you think about being the one in charge of Kiyosu’s costume?”

“You’re seriously entrusting such an important piece to _me_?”

“From what I’ve seen, and from what I’ve _heard_ , I don’t think there’s any other person I can think of for the job.” Hori says, a small smile on his face.

Rei looks at that smile warily – the ones who had taken part in the initial planning meetings were Mitsuki and Ashihara, in their capacity as part of the President Board, and... _Kiyosu_ , of all people. If only because the other club presidents – Rei himself, Marume and Azabu – were _all_ busy tackling another one of Usuki- _sensei_ ’s ‘projects’ at the time, and couldn’t attend. Of the three of them he was the most likely one to talk gibberish about Rei, but Rei also knows that the instruction Hanakuma gave Kiyosu before they departed was “ _shut up and don’t start any trouble_ ”...

In that case... _When I get back,_ Rei tells himself, _I am going to have to talk to Mitsuki about not giving excessive praise._

Not that _he’s_ one to talk, though.

“You okay there, Ichijoudani?”

“Yes, I am,” Rei says. “I was just thinking I might have a measuring tape in my bag somewhere. Also when do you need the costume to be finished?”

“The play is scheduled in three weeks, so would you be able to finish it in two?”

“Two weeks?”

“We’ll be taking care of everything else, so you’ll only have to focus on that costume.”

“Oh, that would be fine, I think I still have some of the materials I used for our costumes, maybe having some of the details match would make sense, considering the setting? – ah, are you _sure_ you don’t want Mitsuki’s costume instead, though? Your Kashima-san seems like she’ll look nice in black and blue, and frankly at this point I don’t think I can imagine Kiyosu wearing any other color.”

“What’s your duet partner’s height, Ichijoudani?”

“180. Why do you ask?”

“...Kashima’s 176. That’s a small difference, I’m aware, but I’d rather not draw the risk of her accidentally stepping on the hem of her pants; especially since your boots were both so tight that I think the hems would’ve shown if we rolled them up.” Hori says.

There’s a dim part of Rei’s mind that tells him that Hori immediately assumed he was _shorter_ than Kashima – but unlike the times when Kiyosu would shove this in his face, Hori says it so matter-of-factly that Rei can’t seem to complain.

And, besides. Hori himself was shorter than _Rei_ –

“In that case, maybe I’ll just think of the color palette for Kiyosu’s costume, then.” Rei says, shoving the unkind thought from his mind. “The original source material called for blacks, but considering how he’s the deuteragonist and all, maybe...well, I _did_ just say I can’t imagine him in anything other than blue.”

Rei doesn’t have his bag in hand, so he doesn’t have a notepad, so he mentally makes a little checklist of things to do that he’ll have to write in it later. _Color palette, Kiyosu’s measurements, compare palette against colors of backdrop, scout for available fabrics, set up workspace, ask Mitsuki who exactly talked about me during the meetings –_

Someone crashes into Rei just then, though, and all these tidy lines get pushed down by the more urgent and pressing to-do of _get Kiyosu off my shoulders, fast_.

“Kiyosu, what on earth.”

“Ka, Kashima was being scary!!” Kiyosu says, apparently gesturing to Kashima’s direction, before going back to his first position – his arms wrapped around Rei’s shoulders, like Rei was some kind of plush animal.

 ** _Beloved_** _plush animal_ , Rei’s mind amends, which surprises him.

For some reason, the voice reminds Rei of _Hanakuma_.

– anyway. This is par for the course for Kiyosu, and Rei chalks it up to experience and exasperation, why he chooses to let the other man be, instead of pushing him off, as his original intention had been.

“Ahaha, sorry, my princess!” Kashima says, approaching them with the faintest hints of sheepishness. “I didn’t expect you’d be as worse as Mikoshiba when it came to ghost stories!”

“ _Why did you have to tell ghost stories_ ,” Kiyosu sniffles, forlornly, and Rei makes a mental note to talk to him, later, about not getting his tears all over other people’s clothes. _Especially_ Rei’s.

Hori looks at Kashima, clicks his tongue, and whacks her over the top of the head with a rolled-up script. “What did I tell you about freaking out our guests, Kashima?”

Kashima looks at him, with a challenging smile on her face. “You didn’t say _anything_ about it.”

“Exactly. ‘Cuz you aren’t _supposed_ to do it.” Hori says, dragging her off by the scruff of her collar, like she was some unruly cat being carried round by her mother. It was – well, interesting, especially considering their _dynamic_ – “Come along now. We need you to look over some of these lines –”

“She’s gone now, Kiyosu, you can let go of me.”

Kiyosu, the oaf, doesn’t do that – he even has the gall to rest his chin on Rei’s shoulder. Rei should probably get back at him for that later, as well.

“Look at ‘em,” he says.

“...Kashima-san and Hori-san?”

“Yeah.”

Off in the distance, they could hear bits and pieces of the other pair’s conversation – “ _...senpai, is this ‘cuz I called him ‘princess’? Don’t worry, I still love you best!_ ” “ _Kashima, just shut up_ ” – but, despite that, and the way Hori was dragging Kashima – there’s a familiarity in their postures that belies the mischief of Kashima’s manner, the hostility of Hori’s.

“They look pretty close to me,” Rei says, completely unaware of where Kiyosu intends to go with this.

“...good for them,” Kiyosu mumbles, a bit forlornly, and this is where Rei realizes that Kiyosu’s voice is indeed way too close to the shell of his ear for comfort.

Rei faintly remembers that the last time Kiyosu had helped them with school beautification, he’d used these exact same arms to single-handedly carry a teacher’s desk from one room to another, on opposite ends of a hallway. Extracting himself from these would be difficult, especially considering how Kiyosu was in fact a very clingy child.

In that case then, he has no choice but to use _that_.

“Kiyosu, if you don’t let go of me in the next ten seconds, I am going to start telling you the very real and very exclusive story of when Mitsuki’s friend saw ghostly figures tailing students through the hallways in Tenshou.”

Surprisingly enough, Kiyosu doesn’t move a muscle.

“...if I remember correctly, one of them followed _you_ to the shoe lockers.”

“ _Holy fuck, Rei_.” Kiyosu wails, jumping off and away by around three feet.

 _Checkmate_ , Rei thinks, a pleased smile on his face.

If he finds himself disappointed at the sudden lack of warmth – well, the weather’s been particularly cold lately. Rei makes another mental note to wear a sweater over his collared shirt tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

Hori- _senpai_ ’s been thinking about something.

“Is something the matter, _senpai_?” Yuu asks him, and she’s so focused on his reply that when he trips over a bump in the road (did she really surprise him _that_ much?), her arms are already there to catch him before she could even think of doing so.

“Thanks, Kashima. It’s nothing, really.” Hori- _senpai_ says, shrugging off her concern, which makes Yuu even _more_ curious. “Was just thinking about Ichijoudani, from earlier.”

“...oh,” Yuu murmurs, feeling the now-familiar stomachache start up again. She never could tell where those came from. But what she _does_ know is that Ichijoudani was serious and hardworking and Kiyosu told her before that he liked seeing things be in order, like Hori- _senpai_ does, and it shouldn’t be much of a surprise for them to become close friends. Close enough for _senpai_ to keep thinking about him...

...seriously, though, Yuu thinks she should get her stomach checked, or something. Hopefully it’s not some kind of bug or something, because that would mean _medicine_ , and that would just _suck_.

“I don’t think he knows that Kiyosu was the one who suggested him as a costume designer.”

 _Wait what?_ “Kiyosu-san was?”

“He was quiet, the entire time, when we were discussing with Akika and Ashihara – which is why I was surprised to see him this... _energetic_.” _Like you_ , _senpai_ probably thinks, but doesn’t say – ahh, anyway, it’s written all over his face. “I later heard from Akika that it was because he was a substitute delegate and had no idea what he was supposed to do, but even then, when Ashihara talked about having heard that Ichijoudani worked on their costumes before, he’d chimed in to say ‘ _yeah, Rei is great at those, you should probably ask him for help!_ ’”

“He _does_ appear to think pretty highly of Ichijoudani-san,” Yuu agrees, “Despite the fact that Ichijoudani-san does not appear to think of him the same way.”

“Is that so,” Hori- _senpai_ mutters, before stopping to buy his train ticket, before Yuu could offer to treat him.

One day, he’s gonna cave and let her treat him when it comes to this. Yuu can wait for that.

“Hey, Kashima,” Hori- _senpai_ says, after they’ve boarded their usual train car, the both of them managing to acquire seats.

“What is it, _senpai_?”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but...I think your new friend and _his_ friend... _have potential_.”

“Have potential...where? In acting? Should I suggest Ichijoudani-san play a part in the play too?”

“No, you dolt, I mean...” Hori- _senpai_ thinks to himself, seemingly looking for the right words, before coming up with: “...like in Nozaki’s books. _Romantic_ potential.”

_...Nozaki’s books? Oh, right, he and senpai are shoujo manga buddies, after all..._

“Are you suggesting we... _do_ something about it?” Yuu grins.

“I’m suggesting that we should begin to draw up some plans.” _Senpai_ says, grinning back.

“That sounds _fun_! Count me in,” Yuu says, huddling in closer to her favorite _senpai_ – for warmth, or for increased secrecy? Oh well, who says it can’t be both? “How do you think we should deal with them, sweetest princess?”

“ _Divide and conquer_ ,” Hori- _senpai_ says, just as sweetly as Yuu imagined he would be. His next words come laced with something else, though, something a little _less_ sweeter – “It should be easy, considering that you and Kiyosu seem to be close enough to each other as it is.”

Yuu doesn’t know why, but she has a feeling that she needs to explain herself on this one.

“That’s because we already met before – I think Enjouji already told you about that one time we went shopping, right? We bumped into Kiyosu-san there. He was with Enjouji’s friend Marume-san.”

“Ah, right, Marume, their club president. Good guy...” Hori- _senpai_ trails off, mulling over something, before eventually saying, “He’s apparently your counterpart over there. You still got him beat, though.”

“...what do you mean, _senpai_...?”

“Nothing. Just stating facts. Anyway, back to our original topic,” Hori says, his cheeks now attractively flushed pink. It’s probably from the cold. Yeah. “You’ll deal with Kiyosu, and I’ll handle Ichijoudani. It should be easy enough. The tension is already so high that I think all we need to do is keep pushing those two together.”

“Ah, right! Like what princesses kept doing to their dolls when they were younger?” Yuu says, mushing her hands together in an attempt to mime out what she means. “Push their faces together and make kissy noises? _Senpai_ , do we need to practice making the kissy noises _as loud as we can_ , if you want we can practice, like, wait a sec –”

“Kashima, no, we don’t _need_ to make the kissy noises –”

Yuu makes one very loud kissy noise.

Everyone from their train car turns to look, and if she’d ever cared enough to open her eyes she’d have seen the whack to the head coming. But Yuu doesn’t, too lost in the ‘persona’ she’s portraying (passionate, very much in love, waiting for Hori- _senpai_ to make kissy noises back), so Hori- _senpai_ gets to whack her straight over the head without much resistance on her part.

“Sorry for that, everyone – yes that was for a play, yes I do have the script _right here_ , we are part of a drama club, yes, and I shall do my best to remind our little prince that _there is a time and a place_ for these kinds of things – _Kashima what the hell_.”

Yuu grins, all too happily for someone who’d just been smacked in the head. “Your turn.”

“ _My_ turn?? What the – Kashima I _cannot believe_ – we do _not_ need to make kissy noises!” Hori- _senpai_ says, crossing his arms across his chest, like he usually does when he’s Putting His Foot Down. “Doing such a spontaneous move all of a sudden would only blow our cover. No – for this one, we would need to be silent. We need them to _not_ see us coming.”

“And before they know it they’re already in each other’s arms???”

“Yes, Kashima. _Exactly_.” Hori- _senpai_ says, grinning. “I’ve thought of some things we could try out, but I think we need to talk things through before we take our next plan of action. Seeing as they’re already as ridiculously close as they come, though...I don’t think it would be too hard to think of something...”

“Oh, and by the way, Hori-chan?”

“Hm?”

“Did I ever tell you that you look _absolutely ravishing_ when you’re in planning mode?”

Hori flicks her on the forehead, for all her trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikoto was dropping a quote from _Dance with Devils_.
> 
> The bit about Takato handing out milk candy was supposed to be a too-veiled, blink-and-you-miss-it pun - his voice actor Kosuke Toriumi was also a part of the BroCon franchise, which had [this song](http://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/45596.html).
> 
> Cast list from ACTORS: [Takato Kiyosu](http://actorsmusic.jp/character/chara_09.html), [Rei Ichijoudani](http://actorsmusic.jp/character/chara_13.html); also mentioned was [Mike Enjouji](http://actorsmusic.jp/character/chara_05.html) (Masayuki's cousin from _Awaited Time_ ), [Chiguma Marume](http://actorsmusic.jp/character/chara_07.html), [Mitsuki Akika](http://actorsmusic.jp/character/chara_02.html), [Ryuunosuke Hanakuma](http://actorsmusic.jp/character/chara_10.html), [Kouya Ashihara](http://actorsmusic.jp/character/chara_17.html), and [Ushio Azabu](http://actorsmusic.jp/character/chara_19.html). Some of those guys they mentioned might pop up again. Some might not. It all depends...
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this far, and I hope you liked it!


End file.
